Enter the Fencer
Synopsis Fencer becomes substitute Shihan for a group of karate cats, and must deal with a few karate bullies and an old Nemesis. Plot Morning came, and Foofur comes to wake Fencer, but Cleo tells Him that Fencer and the kittens has gone to Willowby Junkyard, to teach a karate class to some students. A suspicious Foofur comes to Willowby Junkyard, and sees Fencer teaching karate moves to His kittens and His two students, Vincent and Vera who are taking notes on Fencer's karate stylings. and Just as the Rat Brothers try to ruin practice, Vincent and Vera spot them and tie the rats' tails to a heavy pipe. Foofur congratulates the kittens out-tricking the rats. Then, An Elderly Cat who saw this, asks Fencer if He's the Sensei of the two, and that the Junkyard is the Dojo. Fencer tries to explain, but the elderly cat insists that they continue the conversation at Fencer's house as Vincent and Vera leave. Fencer then explains that Vincent and Vera are His only students and that Their parents don't approve of learning a new fighting style. At the mansion, The Elderly Cat then bows and introduces Himself to the dogs as Shihan Dan. Rocki then asks what a Shihan is, Fencer says that Shihan means Master of Martial Arts, Dan then wants Fencer to be substitute Shihan for a group of Martial Arts Cats at an abandoned warehouse. Fencer accepts, and Dan wants Fencer to complete two things as Shihan. One, set three wayward students so they won't use their claws in class, and defend Their territory from a small cat with many fighters of His own who don't follow the code of Martial Arts. Fencer accepts, and Foofur with the others congratulate Fencer on moving up the ranks even if it's for a few days. At Morning, As Fencer was about to leave with Shihan Dan, He gets a proper sendoff from His family and the dogs. upon arriving at the abandoned Willowby Warehouse 23, Fencer sees a slew of kittens depressed as Dan explained tht three students lost their way and points at them, who are inside the warehouse's office as Dan leaves, He wishes the best of Luck to Fencer. Fencer then comes up but almost slips and slides thanks to the banana peels, but He maneuvered His way to the office. Fencer then berates the three kittens for using such underhanded tricks. the leader Sable shouts back at Her temporary Teacher, telling Him not to be too loud. Slate tells Fencer that He should gave a gentler tone, since Her parents weren't around much and Her Uncle enjoyed treating Her like a servant, so She ran away since She's had enough of being watched over by a slave driver. Wenge explained that Dan didn't help, thinking that Her hardship is a made-up sobstory. Fencer, decides to help Sable and explains that He'll have to see for Himself. At Sable's Home, which is at the Willowby Apartment Complex, Fencer along with Slate and Wenge hide in a bush as Fencer gives a photo camera to Wenge and tape recorder to Slate. Sable then comes inside Her apartment, and sees Her Uncle waiting for Her. He then said that since She ran away, She'll make up for all the hours she's away, by plucking all the weeds in the garden, 4 times over. Fencer comes out and demands he apologize to Sable for being cruel to Her. The Uncle refused and demanded Fencer to leave. Fencer refuses to leave and shoots His mouth off, making the Uncle furious, chasing Him. Sable then tries to help Fencer by tripping Her uncle, as Slate and Wenge give Sable evidence as Fencer, Slate, and Wenge try to keep Lemon busy. Sable's Parents come and see as Sable explains to Her parents about all the cruelty She endured from Lemon. The Parents didn't believe until Slate and Wenge shows the photographic and Videotaped evidence of all the abuse Sable suffered. Sable's Parents promise Their daughter that They'll set Lemon straight. as Sable hugs Her parents as Fencer, Slate, and Wenge watch from an alley, slightly beaten. At night, Fencer returns to the Mansion, and explains His adventure, and that He'll be taking the students to Willowby Park tomorrow. The next morning, At Warehouse 23, Fencer announces to the students that They'll be going to WIllowby Park. but their outing is interrupted when a short feline wearing a porkpie hat barges in. Fencer tells the feline to let the other students exercise. but in a moment, He recognizes the cat and says "You're the cheat who invaded My turf". The Cat screamed that His name is Angelo and denied what Fencer said. Sable refused to believe what Angelo said and demanded He leave, which He did but warns Fencer these words "I'll be coming after the students and no Canine will help him, not even that blue blunder. So, come to the Trainyard at Midnight. When I win, all Your students will be mine." Fencer countered by saying, "If You win, You cheat. and if I win, Your fighters won't work for You anymore". Angelo said if They defeat Tiny. He then explained to the students about who Angelo is, and what He did in the past. (See Look Homeward, Foofur) At the mansion, Fencer and the other students try to think of something. Foofur through a door suggests Vincent and Vera each getting a secret weapon, in case things go from bad to worse. Fencer then whispers in Vincent and Vera's ears. They all agree and go on with their plan. At the Trainyard, Midnight came, and inside each of the two train cars, A fighter comes out. Angelo with Tiny come out, and from the other, Fencer with Sable, Slate, and Wenge come out. in the Crowd, Vera videotapes the fight, as Vincent holds a megaphone. The round began as Wenge didn't fare well. Slate goes and does some damage, then tags out, allowing Sable to take down Tiny. Angelo, however, sent another fighter, but Vincent holding a megaphone, calls out Angelo a coward and a cheat as the Kitten makes a speech. Angelo's fighters are surprised as Angelo gets angry, and demands Vincent come down and fight Him. Vincent thanks to His practice with Fencer, won the fight. Angelo who gets up, refuses to accept defeat, tells Tiny to take care of Vincent. Tiny refuses, saying He won't risk harming the child of Vinnie of the Cat Pack, Angelo who realizes, runs off, saying "You should have told Me, Your father was Vinnie!" Lemon stops Angelo telling Him to punish Sable. Fencer sees what's going on, and screamed for the cats to chase away Lemon, which They do. Fencer then asks Vera if She got everything. Vera nods saying it will be perfect, in case, Angelo tries to weasel His way out of the agreement. Fencer then tells the fighters That They're free and They can become students of Fencer's Martial Arts Alley. The Next morning, Shihan Dan returns and sees His students alongside new ones (which are the fighters that used to belong to Angelo) and what surprises Him more is that Sable, Slate and Wenge are doing karate the right way. The Shihan thanks Fencer for all He did. as the other dogs listen in. They say that Fencer is happy that His old home is returned, thanks to the help of Vincent and Vera, Angelo won't be muscling in on any cat's turf again, even though Vincent and Vera were grounded by Viola for being out past Their bedtime, and that Vinnie was proud of them. As Shihan Dan's title was returned, He then tells His students to build up Thir leg muscles by running to the Park, while following Fencer, as Fencer asks the dogs to come along. They tried to decline, but, Fencer drags them as the Shihan and the students following run along. Trivia * Angelo's Ten Fighters names are Tiny (Angelo's Main Fighter), Fangs (Grey/Light Grey Cat with two fangs from His lower mouth), Squash (Orange/Peach Cat with a bigger tailtip) Reaper (A short Gray-Light Grey Cat with a slightly-pudgy appearance), Bodyfat (A Peach/Light-Peach Cat with a round appearance), Monsoon (Dark-Grey tailless Cat looking like a yeti), Suplex (A Red/Red-Orange Cat), Franken (Blueish tailless Cat with a forehead like Frankenstein), Bracket (Grey-White Cat), and Brutus (Orange/Orange-Yellow Cat with Muscular Appearance)